


Let Her Go!

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoth Battle, Marichat, Miraculous Acts of Kindness, Not-So-Secret Relationship, Protective Chat Noir, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: When Alya records a private moment between Marinette and Chat Noir, the Ladyblog blows up. And when Hawkmoth sees this, he finally figures out how to get their miraculouses. What he didn't count in his foolproof plan, was how angry Chat Noir can get when his girlfriend is being held captive.~*~This is because I wholeheartedly believe Hawkmoth would watch the Ladyblog 24/7





	Let Her Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veroo_Casanovaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veroo_Casanovaa/gifts).



> Tysm, Veroo_Casanovaa, for all your beautiful comments on my fics! :)
> 
> In case any one was wondering, my new updating schedule thing will be enacted in January (my new years resolution is to stop on procrastinating everything)

Alya was hidden in a bush, recording the attack _live_ on her Ladyblog, when Chat Noir came running past, carrying her best friend. He gently placed her down, before she turned around and rolled her eyes at him.

"Was that  _really_ necessary?" She asked, swinging their hands in-between them, as he'd grabbed it after putting her down.

"But of course! I can't have my Princess in the middle of an akuma attack. She could get hurt!"

"Okay, okay!" She laughed. "But you have an akuma to defeat. See you later?"

"Of course, Princess."

He leaned down, she went up, and they met in a not-so-chaste kiss that Alya had just recorded  _ **live on her Ladyblog**_.

 

* * *

 

~ Comments on this Post ~

 **LadyNoir4Life** : No!!!!! He's supposed to end up with Ladybug, not HER!!!

 **ChatNoir#1Fan** : Why can't that be me??????

 **PrincessChloe** : Ugh, she's just using him! He doesn't actually like her. Who would?

**\- Ladybug4Life has deleted this comment -**

****Ladybug4Life**** : I know we all wanted LadyNoir to happen, but NO INSULTING MY BEST FRIEND ON MY BLOG!!

 **Miraculous101** : Besides, a superhero dating a civilian? It'll never work out.

 **ChatNoir#1Fan** : Yeah, but it would if that was me!

 ** **Ladybug4Life**** : Hey, if any girl deserves to date a superhero, it's my bestie!

 

* * *

 

After another defeat, Gabriel dropped his transformation, and went into his office. He opened up his laptop, and logged onto the Ladyblog, deciding to rewatch the attack. What had he been missing? The video showed him a play-by-play of the attack, how his victim had tried their best, but was so busy trying to get revenge that they didn't really go after Ladybug and Chat Noir. And then he saw it.

Chat picked up a girl, Marinette if he remembered correctly, one of Adrien's friends. He placed her down, away from the attack, and then he... He... Kissed her!  **This** was the lead he was looking for! He could use this girl to lure Chat Noir, and probably Ladybug, to him. He just had to akumatize her, or find a way to bring her to him.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had woken up, thinking it was going to be a normal day. She'd woken up her kitty, and gave him a kiss goodbye before he left, before headed downstairs for breakfast. And she was apparently early. Really, that should've been the first sign that today was going to be an interesting day. When she got to school, she pretended not to notice everyone staring at her, and continued on into class, to find them all looking at her as well. She took her seat next to Alya.

"Alya, what's going on?" She whispered.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me you're dating  _Chat Noir!"_

"Alya!" She hissed, because how could she _possibly_ know? They'd been so careful! "What are you  _talking_ about?"

"This." She held out her phone, and played the video for Marinette.

Her cheeks darkened as she watched the video.  _Alya had been there?_ She hadn't seen anyone around!

"Alya, you should take that down."

"Why? It's not my fault you were keeping that a secret from me!"

"Because, if _Hawkmoth_ saw it, he could kidnap me to try and get to Chat Noir's miraculous!"

"I hadn't even thought about that. Fine." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for this, girl." She teased.

"I know."

She knew they'd be fine.

 

* * *

 

Hawkmoth had been watching her all day through an akuma, and not  _once_ had she shown enough anger, hurt, or pain, to be akumatized. He'd been close once or twice, but it was as if there was an invisible magical barrier around her, ensuring she couldn't be akumatized. Weird. But if he couldn't akumatize  _her_ , then he'd go for the next best thing. Akumatizing someone else to kidnap her for him. They'd been able to grab his son, surely they'd be able to get this girl.

 

* * *

 

Ironically, it was a girl by the name of Iris, aka the president of the Chat Noir fan club, who he ended up akumatizing. He figured she'd be a good choice, and it would be easy to convince her to bring him Marinette, and that if Marinette was gone Chat Noir would realize how special _she_ was. He'd opted to do it in the middle of school, so the Ladyblogger would know, and make a post about it on the Ladyblog, so Ladybug and Chat Noir would come save her. He was sure this was a foolproof plan, and that within an hour, he'd have their miraculouses. What he didn't account for in his plan, it seemed, was how angry Chat Noir could be when he had his girlfriend. They'd had a long and hard battle, _and where on earth was Ladybug?_ It had been all over Paris, much like the first one, only it was only them. And right now, they were currently standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Marinette in Hawkmoth's grasp. 

"Let her go!" Chat said.

"Give me your miraculous, or I'll drop the girl off the tower." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" He growled.

He dropped her, and Marinette's bloodcurdling scream when he did, was something Chat Noir would never forget. But he did catch her, and that was what really mattered right now.

"Are you all right, Princess?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah..."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. Hawkmoth fled the scene, but he didn't care. The only important thing right now, was that she was right in his arms, and he knew she was safe.

"But we need to talk."

 

* * *

 

With Alya's help, they posted a video on the Ladyblog, summing up how things clearly couldn't work between them, and they'd broken up. But they hadn't really, of course. They just didn't need another akuma because of this. They were still together, though the only person who knew that was Alya. She'd told her, "Girl, if you ever keep something like this from me again..." And she left it at that.

Besides, like Alya would ever find out she's Ladybug...

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
